


More Superpowers

by Applefall



Series: Superpowers AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete really doesn't like listening to Patrick, so Patrick takes it upon himself to make him listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> Yay more superpowers. Dedicated to the lovely auskey on tumblr who originally drew out superpower patrick.

Pete didn't really ever listen to Patrick. Important things, yeah, but most of the time he never did what Patrick asked. One night the two of them sat in Patrick's living room, with Patrick strumming his guitar and mumbling notes. Pete, of course, was scrolling through his phone, shooting off answers on Twitter. 

"Pete, could you get me some water?" Patrick stopped the strumming, looking up at Pete with his ever changing eyes. Pete glanced at him, noting the color. Today they were more blue than green, crystalline. Pete shrugged and let out a dramatic groan.

"Lunchbox, 'Trick, Rickster, Ricktalife, Patty, Pattyca-" Pete began, effectively cut off by Patricks loud snort.

"Stop right there. Don't even finish that nickname." Patrick warned, looking at him in what Pete assumed was threatening. Instead of threatening, it was more cute and adorable. "Please, Pete?" Patrick asked again.

Pete stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "When do you ever do things for me?" He asked, crossing his arms defiantly. Patrick's cheeks colored pink.

"I always do things for you, asshole." Patrick muttered. Then he shrugged. "Whatever." He began strumming again, rolling his eyes at Pete's dramatic flop onto the floor. "Pete won't get me water, he's an asshole. Pete, get me water," Patrick sang jokingly. 

But Pete's head began to buzz. Against his will, he stood. Patrick looked up at him, amused. "What?" Patrick asked, knitting eyebrows together. Pete turned away from him and hurried to the kitchen, procuring a cup from the cabinet and filling it with water. He returned and set it next to Patrick, and only then did his head stop buzzing.

"What the hell?" Pete muttered, confused. Patrick looked up, even more confused. "This strange, strange buzzing, like, made me get up and shit." Pete struggled to find the right words. Patrick snorted, then looked up with a devious smile on his face. 

"Yeah?" Patrick asked, and then Pete nodded. "Pete, come cuddle with me," Patrick sang softly, and Pete's head buzzed again. He curled next to Patrick, who had actually fucking giggled. 

"Asshole. Anyways, you didn't need to ask me, I would have done it any how." Pete mumbled, and looked up to see a beaming Patrick. "I guess that's anther one of your powers, huh?" He asked, head on Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick nodded, and then laughed. "Man this will be super useful." Pete groaned.


End file.
